


Ballade No.1

by Xye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Musical Conservatory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xye/pseuds/Xye
Summary: In which Philza pours out his heart into one of the most emotional pieces he's ever played; Chopin's Ballade No.1
Relationships: None
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Ballade No.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Symphonies of Friends and Sonatas of Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165091) by [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451). 



A week earlier, Phil had been asked to play in the conservatory’s Spring Festival. He accepted, of course, not knowing what would happen in the mere week’s time.

Now, he was getting ready to go on stage knowing that Techno was lying in a hospital bed, constantly on the verge between life and death. 

Phil was _terrified._

Nevertheless, he took a deep breath as the performer before him finished his less than satisfactory performance, bowing and walking off the stage just as Phil walked into the view of the audience. Taking a bow, adjusting the stool height, running over the beginning of the piece in his head, it was all muscle memory. 

The piece he chose was Chopin’s 1st ballade, famous for both its astounding beauty and its role in _The Pianist._

A mournful octave with a tone deep like thunder rings out over the concert hall, the hours of practice Phil put into these two notes showing as clear as day. The octaves slowly ascend up through an arpeggio, accumulating to a high C before back down to a suspenseful F#. The melody wavers up and down before settling on D.

C minor, followed by a G minor with a dissonant E flat. The notes fade out slowly, all except for a singular B flat, hanging alone.

Silence.

Then, the waltz begins.

A bittersweet melody presents itself on top of a waltz figure. The rhythm leans towards the lighthearted side but the harmonies grounds the theme in a sorrowful G minor. Phil tries to focus on his musicality as the theme drags on, but all he can think about is Techno, who might not be alive when he finishes his performance.

How could he lose himself in the music when his brother in all but blood was on the brink of death?

Bar 24 comes around, with more movement in the bass. A gentle sequence repeats 3 times before landing on an E, which Phil trills effortlessly. The music teases B flat major a bit before being dragged inevitably back to G minor. Although there were no technical mistakes, the blond knew that he was reverting back to his old way of playing.

An arching run transitioning smoothly to a light passage lined with appoggiaturas creates a beautiful dissonance. The passage is repeated, this time more passionate. Phil allows himself more freedom in his expression, the bottled up grief and anger slowly seeping out from his wall of forced calmness. Marked _sempre piu mosso,_ bar 45 gives Phil even more room to speed up. His calm demeanor is completely crumbled now as his left hand thunders, waves of emotion rising and falling with the right hand. But by bar 62, the storm was over.

Bar 68. Phil flinches as his bass notes are played a bit too loud, focus snapping and sending him back into his state of panic. This section was supposed to be a place to rest for the pianist before jumping back into all the technical aspects of the rest of the piece. Phil was doing everything _but_ relaxing right now. 

His worries came flooding back. Techno’s limp figure flashed before his eyes, the screeching of the truck, Wilbur’s cries at night- Phil’s playing became robotic, even though this section called for delicate and crystalline notes. The lilting section of E flat major became stiff and dull, losing all of the previous emotion. 

_Breathe, Phil, breathe._

The first theme came back, but with an E in the base instead of the usual D. The harmonies accumulated, more dissonances clashing against the beautiful melody, octaves and chords mixing in with one another and perfectly describing Phil’s emotions. Phil let himself breath into the music once again, both hands dancing amongst the bittersweet octaves before climaxing at a high B. Back down the keyboard he went, the diminished arpeggio leading down and back up.

The technical part of the ballade was surprisingly the easiest one. Phil even felt a smile tug on his lips as the lilting melody of bar 137 came out just as he wanted to.

A few more runs later, he arrived at bar 166. 

The rolling bass and deep chords came together to form such a beautiful melodic line that Phil felt tears prick at his eyes. He couldn’t help but remember how Techno had stayed up late into the night with him all those years back to help him perfect his interpretation of this piece. The crowd seemed to disappear, and so did the auditorium. Phil could almost feel himself being transported to a tiny practice room, Techno overseeing his playing. 

The first theme was back for the final time, heavier and more depressing than all the others before it. Phil made sure every note was perfectly sculpted in its sound, letting them sink into the hearts of everyone listening. A rapid crescendo and angry sixths later, the monster that was the coda came bursting out.

The last of Phil’s anger and frustration spilled out through the furious chords, gathering both speed and intensity as the waves of emotion kept crashing into the metaphorical shore. The blond’s wrists were aching from his habit of tensing up but he pushed on, concentration unwavering.

Thundering chords came spilling out before the octave D, fiery red chromatic scales leading all the way up to E flat following right after. The descending scale runs back downwards, tension building until the final G. Both hands play the same G melodic minor scale upwards an octave apart, ending at a sforzato octave G. To any non-musician, this would’ve seemed like an ending.

3 G minor chords ring out as the audience seemed to hold their breath. 

A short melodic segment, then another G melodic minor scale upwards, this time separated by a 10th.

3 more chords.

The final melody plays, followed right after by rapid fortississimo octaves in both ascending and descending chromatics, to grave octaves. 

A high G minor chord.

A low one.

Silence.


End file.
